Like Always
by Digimagic
Summary: Snareshipping Ryuuji Otogi aka Duke Devlin x Katsuya Jounouchi aka Joey Wheeler What is the truth? When do the lies stop and the truths begin? How do you know someone else’s truth? And what is this…truth?


A/n: My first Snareshipping fic! -looks at fic- Umm…I'd say I have no idea how I came up with this but do I ever know? Hey! At least both characters live at the end! That doesn't seem to happen much with me. -Bows to you- Please read and (hopefully) enjoy.

**_Summary_**: Snareshipping (Ryuuji Otogi aka Duke Devlin x Katsuya Jounouchi aka Joey Wheeler) What is the truth? When do the lies stop and the truths begin? How do you know someone else's truth? And what is this…truth?

_**Warning**_: Snareshipping (Ryuuji x Katsuya) that means Shonen ai, bordering on Yaoi peoples! Pretty boys getting it on with other pretty boys just to fulfill our fangirls, as well as fanboys, fetishes and pleasure. Don't like then too bad. You do have the ability to leave! Remember the fans rule all! -steals Bakura's laugh- KUKUKU! -Clears throat- Also slightly dark and semi-light hints at hentai-ish things.

_**Disclaimer**_: Honestly if I owned Yuugiou then all the main characters would be gay and Ryuuji (My Pretty Dice-boy), Ryou (The Cute and Huggable Angel), and Bakura (Mister Bad-to-the-Bone Psycho) would be in every eppie! Anzu would be given to Yami no Marik to torment and Mai would have no interest in Katsuya and would still have her original voice and be not-annoying like she was before the Doom saga, which killed her personally and made me hate her. So…to sum up…I do not own Yuugiou.

_**Like Always**_  
**_Author: Digimagic  
Editor: CyberDeletion_**

I see him with his friends 'hanging'. I used to be one of 'them', but… I strayed. I couldn't… wouldn't… stand by and watch. Watch the false smile he wears. Watch the sparkle in his eyes and know it's a lie. I now just observe from a distance; the pain is lessened this way.

I know the truth behind those honey gold eyes. The same truth lies that hide behind his carefree smile, his joyful laugh. Against his will I know his pain. He spots me, like always. I continue to observe him; I will not turn from him. He smiles at me, like always. This is no carefree smile or a little goofy one. No. It's his true smile: lonely and full of pain. I decide to put the book in front of me to use as a twisted, maybe even slightly sad, smirk graces my  
lips.

The day passes, like always. I feel, know, what is to come once I leave here. My hearts speeds up as the undeniable excitement within me grows, like always. As the bell rings I put my swift grace to good use as I escape before all the others within this building. I decide my patience is non-existent today. As I free myself of all others I make my way down the semi-deserted street. My graceful stride comes to a halt as I lean my back against the brick of a building, like always.

I tilt my head down as I stand there. Not caring, or even noticing, the passing time, like always. More than familiar  
footsteps start to approach, like always. I push myself off the bricks and my graceful stride starts up again. I know the footsteps… he will follow, like always.

Night falls as we lay in my bed. A smirk is gracing my beautiful lips, like always. My eyes fall upon his lovely ones. Lonely and full of pain. He is lying in my arms, limply. His once semi-muscular body fits into mine perfectly. No longer does his skin hold color. He wraps his pale, as well as thin, arms around my neck to show his obedience, like always. He is an angel. One of sadness. Pain. Loneliness.

He is my angel. My broken angel.

As I lift my fingers to trace his cheek, a strand of my pitch black hair falls into the moonlight, like always. My emerald green eyes follow my fingers as I open my lips to speak to him, softly.

"What's wrong my angel? You look like you're in pain. Like you're lonely."

A smirk rises to my lips, like always.

"You look broken Katsuya. Like always."

A/N: -sighs- Like I said. He did live at the end just umm…yeah. I don't know where the 'like always' thing came from. It seemed to go  
with the fic to me. I never said this was a happy fic. I don't seem to be able to write those…well aside for my Puzzleshipping (Yami no  
Yuugi x Yuugi Mouto) fic but that was just to practice my fluff skills. -Shakes head- That's not the point at the moment. I do hope  
you enjoyed this fic. I have no idea why I made Ryuuji so dark but I did. -huggles Ryuuji plushie- I love Ryuuji-sama! Please review and tell what you think!


End file.
